


Every Third Thought

by oliviathecf



Series: It Comes In Threes [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: (Not drunk enough though), Age Difference, Drunk Sex, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slade is a bad person and so am I, This was too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: They could never get drunk enough to do this. And yet...





	Every Third Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. So much fun. Seriously, a lot of fun.
> 
> Takes place in an issue of the Rebirth series where they go on a really strange, fucked up road trip. And I though, hey, let's fuck it up even further. 
> 
> They don't tell you her age in this series but I get the vibe that she's a legal adult in it, considering a few factors. Still, it's hardcore parent/child incest, so there's definitely a huge gaping age difference.

He protested until she threw him the second miniature bottle in his hand. Said that alcohol dulled the senses, said nothing when she pointed out that their bodies process alcohol faster than any normal person. 

The cheap whiskey from the minibar burned on the way down, even Slade found it hard to drink, and yet she drank it down in one go, throat working as she swallowed thickly.

It was on their third when she slowed down, when he said that he didn't know she drank. Rose laughed, a hollow sound, and said that he just didn't know her as well as he thought. Slade, she said, almost like an afterthought, dragging out the long A of his name until it sounded like a Y.

Slade thought that it was a well stocked minibar as he drank the small bottle of vodka she gave to him, sitting closer. Their fingers brushed together when she passed him the bottle that looked even smaller that it was in his hand. He thought that he should be drunk by now but the world wasn't fuzzy around him, too sharp and clear despite all the alcohol they had both consumed.

They were a few more bottles in when he asked how old she was again. Rose laughed once more, whispering something she knew he could hear about how it figured that he didn't know how old she was. Louder, intentionally, she said that she was old enough. It didn't tell him anything but he nodded and drank more. That much was true, she was old enough in his eyes, and an adult in the eyes of the law was definitely old enough for him to buy her a drink.

They slowed down sometime after the vodka ran out, turning into rum, and he thought about how much she had grown. How she got taller, but how she filled out in other ways as well.

Dangerous thoughts. 

He cracked open the second bottle of rum and drank it all in one go.

At some point, Rose moved from the chair by the minibar to the bed next to him. The springs on the well-worn mattress protested, dipping down under their weight. She shifted, moving closer until their thighs brushed together. 

Rose’s shorts rode up her thighs, and they both seemed to realize that he was only in a towel.

“Rose,” he said, voice roughened. “Sweetie,” he added as an afterthought. “How many cars are out there?” He murmured, voice too low and too deep.

“I don't know.” She whispered, leaning in closer, far too close.

Two blue eyes met one identical one. Slade wasn't drunk enough for this, not drunk enough to run a hand up to cup her chin in his hand and tilt her face up. Her face was soft and small under his huge hand, and Rose leaned into his touch.

This isn't right, he thought. I shouldn't do this, he decided in his mind. And he leaned in, their noses brushing together. 

Slade Wilson has done a lot of bad things in his life. Tilting his head and pressing their lips together ranked high up on the list. Tangling his hands in silver hair and pulling Rose, _his daughter_ , onto his lap was similarly up there on the list.

“Slade,” Rose said, out of breath, “ _Christ_.”

This was _wrong_. The way she felt in his arms, the way their lips moved against each other, nearly identical. 

He was hard under her lap, and she swung her legs around either side of him, grinding down into his cock that was barely covered by the thin motel towel. Slade’s hand moved down from her face to her waist, pushing up under the worn cotton shirt she had on. Rose wasn't wearing anything underneath, and Slade brushed his fingers against her nipples. He pinched them gently, rolling them under his thumbs, and she arched into his hands. In return, she ground down into him, and they both moaned.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She whined, voice high and breathy, “Please, Slade,” She begged, although she didn't know what she was asking for.

His hands moved down, back to her waist, skimming up her thighs and travelling up until he was under her shorts. Her underwear was as thin as the rest of her clothing and, when his fingers brushed over the front, he could feel that she had soaked through the fabric of her panties.

“Rose,” He started, and she interrupted him by kissing him once more, hard and rough. 

His fingers teased along the edge of her panties, slipping just under them, feeling the slickness against her skin.

Slade kissed her once more, a press of lips against lips. It was far too tender for that shameful thing they were doing, far too gentle for what he was going to do to his daughter. His fingers continued to travel under her panties, moving over her folds up to the hood of her clit. Rose’s hips bucked and she gasped, red wet lips falling open, tongue sweeping out and licking into his mouth. He continued to rub at her clit, a wet slide of his pointer finger over it, and she kissed him harder and filthier.

Her hips twitched on his lap, grinding down onto his cock, which grew harder from the noises she made, muffled against his mouth, leaking precome against his thigh. Slade pulled his hand up and lapped the taste of her off of his finger, groaning. Her arousal tasted strong and thick on his tongue.

He wanted more of her. The thought of pressing her down against the mattress and making her cum again and again under his tongue made him shiver, made him harder, made him guiltier. Arousal won out over the thick feeling out guilt in his stomach, blanketing it and making it impossible to think of anything but the taste of his little girl’s cunt and the way her silver hair would look splayed out over the cheap motel pillow. 

He was done thinking about it. Slade slid Rose off of his lap and laid her down on the bed. Those blue eyes looked up at him, lidded with arousal and confusion and adoration, and he had to look away. Instead, he slid those athletic shorts she wore down toned thighs, leaving her in a pair of soaked orange cotton panties. Slade leaned down and pressed his nose against them, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal. The tip of his nose pressed against her clit, causing her to buck up again. 

Rose was sensitive, moaning just from the slightest hint of pressure. She gasped when he pressed the flat of his tongue against the wetness of her underwear, tasting her through them. Fingers tangled in shaggy white hair, gripping tight enough to send pricks of pain throughout his scalp, something which made him groan in return. His hands found her hips, pressing them down against the bed as he began to gently suck at her.

Eventually, she had enough of his teasing. He had never seen Rose that flustered, mouth hanging open and cheeks scarlet as she finally asked for what she wanted.

“Slade,” She moaned. “Please.”

“Okay,” He said. “Kitten.” He added, a hurried afterthought as he thought about just what he was about to do to, to do _with_ his daughter.

There was no use dwelling on it. It was going to happen. He dragged her panties down and tossed them somewhere in that motel room along with her shorts and their sense of what was proper father and daughter conduct. 

Slade pressed a kiss to her tan, naked thigh, and Rose parted her legs, revealing herself to him. She was dark pink, flushed and slick with arousal. He nipped at her leg, a bit higher up, hard enough where she gasped quietly and shifted her legs open just a bit more. Her hands found his hair again, carding through soft white locks. His neatly trimmed beard brushed against her skin as he continued to move up. 

When he brushed his tongue against the folds of her cunt, he found it hard to stop. Slade ran his tongue up and down, just missing her clit each time, content to taste her. Rose whined, hips trying to move to where she wanted him to be, but he held her down as he took what he wanted. He cleaned off all of the slickness from her skin, licking and sucking until there was nothing left on the skin around her. Only then did he move up and swipe his tongue across her clit, causing her to cry out instantly.

“Oh, _**fuck**_!” She moaned, head flinging back against the pillow with a soft _thump_.

Rose’s back arched as he continued to work his tongue against her clit, tracing it. He closed his lips around it and sucked gently, which only made her moans get louder and louder. Slade almost expected her to be quieter, but the noises she made only made him more desperate to slip down and gather up more of her wetness on his tongue before moving back up to kiss and suck at her clit. 

She twisted the sheets under her with tightly balled fists as he continued to alternate between licking and sucking at her clit until her arousal rose up and crashed down, legs twitching as she came hard and fast. Slade worked her through it before drawing back, licking the taste of her off of his lips and looking up at her. She was breathing heavily, lips red from where he had been biting at them, eyes glazed with arousal and orgasm.

Rose moaned when he slid one of his fingers into her, curling up and hitting her G-Spot instantly. When he leaned back down to lick at her clit again, Rose pulled at his hair and groaned, hips moving into his face. Another finger slid into her along with the first one, the slickness of her making it easy.

“Tight,” He said. “I’m going to need to work you open.”

She nodded and he began to move his fingers in and out of her, fucking her on his hand. Rose moaned as he sucked on her clit once more. He brought her to the edge again just like that, with his tongue and fingers, and Rose cried out.

“ _Christ_ ,” She hissed. “So good,” She moaned. “ _Slade_!” She yelled as she came once more under his tongue and fingers.

When he pulled his fingers out of her, she grabbed his hand up and sucked them into her mouth, tasting herself on his fingers. Then she grabbed him by the hair and licked into his mouth again. The taste of her cunt coated his tongue and she moaned into the kiss, gripping at his hair tighter.

They kissed for a little while longer before he pulled back to drop the towel. Rose nearly gasped at the sight of his cock, hanging thick and heavy between his thighs. Slade was _big_. Everything about him was big of course, nearly bursting at the seams of the space he was supposed to occupy, but his dick was at the forefront of that. He was hard, flushed and veined, white pubic hair surrounding the base of it. 

Before she could say anything about it, Slade was pulling her up off of the bed and pulling her shirt off just so they were both naked. Her nipples were already hard from arousal, and he rolled his thumb over one of them almost like an afterthought before he sat down on the bed. He moved until his back was against the wall, and his hand moved to give his cock a few strokes. His tongue slid across his bottom lip and Rose watched as he stroked himself back to full hardness.

She hesitated when he held his hand out for her, eyes fixed on the size of his length. Slade really was big, almost too big. Still, she couldn’t stop now and she crawled onto the bed to join him. Mirroring their first position, she climbed into his lap. However, this time, the hard, hot line of his cock was bare against her wet cunt. They both gasped at the feeling, Slade’s hand moving down to direct his cock up.

Rose knew at that point that she had no other choice but to take it. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved until the leaking head of his cock was pressed up against her hole. When she sunk down, her cunt resisted him for a bit before it popped in. Rose gasped, throwing her head back as she continued to move down.

The stretch of him filling her up burned, even despite the slickness of her arousal. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as his hands found her hips, pushing her down until he was as deep inside of her as he could go. Every inch felt like an intrusion, like it would be the last one to fit inside of her, and yet Slade kept on moving her down until she took it all. Rose quickly brushed away a tear that dripped down her face and began to move, slowly rolling her hips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” She cried out. “Slade, I _can't_ ,” She whined. “ _ **Please**_ -!” She yelped, nearly screaming.

“Yes,” He panted. “You can,” He said. “ _Kitten_.” He murmured.

Those hands felt just as huge as the rest of him, curling around her hips and helping her move in just the way he wanted her. Eventually, it started to feel good. The pain didn’t fully melt away, rather it intensified the pleasure as she lifted herself up and lowered back down onto him. She began to ride him slowly, whines turning to moans, cries turning to gasps. The pain boiled just under the surface, still there but under a mask of pleasure.

That was the case, at least until he gripped her hips tighter and thrust up into her. Rose gasped, eyes shooting open. Slade was watching her, eye hooded and glazed with pleasure.

“Shit,” He said, voice low. “You're so tight.”

He continued to thrust up into her, hand moving down to rub at her clit. It was too much for her, it would never be enough. She wanted it to stop and yet she wanted it to never end. Everything boiled over into that moment, the moment she moaned loudly and threw her head back.

“ _ **Christ**_!” She cried out. “Slade!” She whined, fingers digging into his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. “ _ **Dad**_!” She yelled, the word tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Instead of stopping like he knew he should, Slade moaned loudly, rubbing her clit faster and fucking up into her harder. It was almost like a punishment, and yet she moved into each and every thrust, repeating that word like it was the only one on her vocabulary.

“Dad,” She whined. “Dad,” She cried. “ _Dad_!” She moaned.

Their foreheads pressed together and they looked into each other's identical eyes, two meeting one. Rose tried to duck down and kiss him but he avoided her mouth.

“ _Say it_ ,” He hissed. “Keep saying it,” He growled. “My good little girl.” He moaned.

So she did. With each rise and fall of her hips, with each thrust up into her, she repeated the word. Rose grew frantic, hands clawing at her father’s shoulder. She was very quickly reaching the edge.

“Do you like it?” He asked. “Do you like your daddy’s dick inside of you?”

“ _Fuck_!” She said. “ _Please, Dad_ -!” She yelled.

She slammed her hips down into him and that was it, tight cunt spasming around him as she finally came with a shout. She collapsed and he moved them, laying her down on her back.

He loomed over her, looking bigger than he ever had. He lined back up and pushed into her again, pulling almost fully out before thrusting in again. When his hand found her clit, she batted him away, whining softly. She had hit her limit and could only hold on as he used her body to find his own satisfaction.

He repeated her name like a mantra, moaning and growling it. He leaned down and bit at the junction between her throat and her shoulder, sucking a huge bruise into her skin and causing her to cry out once more.

“ _Rose_ ,” He moaned. “My little girl,” He growled. “ _Mine_.”

Slade continued to slam into her, moving all too roughly, and she cried out with each thrust. The pleasure became too much for her as he fucked her through orgasm, and she shut her eyes tightly. It hurt all too much, and her heels kicked at his back.

He looked down at his little girl, with silver hair splayed over the pillows and her lithe body moving under his thrusts. The bed was slamming against the wall as he continued to move faster.

“That's it,” He growled. “My good little girl,” He hissed. “ _Rose_!”

And that was it. He thrusted into her one last time, sinking into that tight wet heat. Slade pulled his cock out of her right before he finished, and aimed up, shooting white hot cum over her stomach and chest. His hand worked over his cock to pump out every drop, painting her small body until it was all out.

He collapsed next to her, pulling her against his heaving chest. When he moved to kiss her, however, Rose pushed him away. She got up off off the bed and limped over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Rose didn't come out of the bathroom for a long time and, when she did, she didn't return to the bed. Instead, she took her seat by the window.

“How many cars?” He asked, eyes slipping shut.

She sighed, peaking past the blinds. This was something that they weren't going to talk about, at least not tonight. Maybe they wouldn't ever talk about it but it was clear that it was just going to make everything more complicated. 

Like it was easy between them. Like it could ever be easy, even without what they had just done. With what Slade wanted to do again, what he was planning on doing again. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting more of his daughter on them, and he thought about doing it again that night.

That was, until she responded to his question, voice flat and dull.

“Thirteen,” She said. “ _Slade_.” She added.

He looked over at her. Looked as she refused to look at him. Silver hair a curtain between the two of them. She was building her walls back up, hiding herself from him again. Trying to go back to the way it was before they had done this, before he saw her cum, before he made her cum.

And he smirked.

“ _Good girl_.”

And, when she shivered, he didn't say another word. Neither did she. 

Their silence spoke volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can either leave me hate (or love) here or on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com)


End file.
